Roses
by Krys723
Summary: It's the last time he'll see her before the move; last time he'll talk to her and the last time she'll listen. He was going to miss her. Robert Freeman-centric! Please review!


**Roses**

**Krys723**

**SUMMARY: It's the last time he'll see her before the move; last time he'll talk to her and the last time she'll listen. He was going to miss her.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I haven't really been around lately, but it's mainly because I have Writer's block and I've been super busy. But since it's the holidays, I thought I would release some one-shots until I'm able to think of enough to continue **_**Temptations**_**. Anyway, this one-shot has been on my mind for a while now and I hope you like it. As usual, please review my work and happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything **_**Boondocks**_**-related…all that belongs to Aaron McGruder. I just own what I make up.**

* * *

><p><em>Setting<em>: Carlson Holmquist-Sayles Funeral Home, Black Rd; Joliet, Illinois

_Date_: June 14TH, 2005

_Time_: 2:30 PM

_Roses_

A burgundy station wagon pulled into the empty parking lot belonging to the Carlson Holmquist-Sayles Funeral Home. Inside the station wagon was an elderly man. His short hair was the color of salt and pepper and covered by a black beret and his eyes were filled with sadness. Instead of the usual green blazer he would wear with his usual slacks, today he wore a black suit with a white shirt. In the passenger seat beside him sat a dozen roses, tied with pink wrapping paper at the end to hold it together.

It hasn't been long since he was last here; the last time he came, it was to say goodbye to his son and daughter-in-law. They were killed by a drunk driver who was recently sent to jail for his actions. They had two boys; both of them were at their aunt's house, doing the last of their packing. This would be their last night in Illinois, early tomorrow morning; they would leave for Silver Springs, Maryland. He knew that his grandsons didn't like the change, but after everything that happened…this move was for the best.

Robert Freeman got out of his car, grabbed the roses and locked his car doors behind him. He pocketed his keys as he entered the graveyard and begun searching for his wife, Dorothy Freeman. Dorothy died eight years ago, sometime after his youngest grandson, Riley was born. The death of his wife hit him hard, but he never showed it around them. Not even around Cookie, his younger sister. That's why he always visited her grave once a month, every year since her death. It was his escape from reality and since he was getting older, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would join her. He just hoped that his grand-boys were out the house by then. He was their last guardian. As he continued walking to Dorothy's grave, he saw other people visiting their loved ones, whether it was their own families or special friends.

The graveyard was filled with flowers; some brighter than the others, and other valuables. If it were kids that died, toys and other goodies would be at their graves on their birthday. He saw a lot of toys on certain graves on his journey to Dorothy's. He arrived five minutes later, her burial plot was large enough for two; Robert wanted to be buried next to her.

"Hey there cutie pie, it's been a while." The elderly man sat down beside his wife underneath the tree. He sighed as he placed the roses on her gravesite, his usual feeling to sadness taking over his body. "Dorothy, I miss you. I miss your smile; the way you laugh…I miss everything about you. A lot has happened since I last saw you; Mira and Vincent are dead. They were killed by a drunk driver and now Huey and Riley are in my care. I thought that after everything that's happened, we'd move to a new town. This will be the last time I'll see you until I'm with you in heaven."

Robert felt a slight breeze on his shoulder as he sighed. "I want the boys to have the best in their lives, but I can't connect to them. I might have a shot with Riley, but Huey and I will never have a strong relationship. He only connected to Mira and now that she's gone…I don't know how he'll adjust." He stayed with Dorothy until the sun started going down, he didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he had to. He knew that the next time he would see her, it would be in heaven. As he stood up, he kept thinking the memories he shared with his wife. From the day they met, to the day their son was born, to the day she died; their lives together had been a pure rollercoaster.

As he walked back to his car; he noticed the emptiness of the graveyard. The only things that remained were the flowers and gifts from saddened loved ones. Once he was back in his car, he sat there in silence. Looking out his windshield, he saw Dorothy's grave one last time.

"I'll miss your Dorothy…I'll see you again."

And with that, he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! As I've stated before, this is only a very short one-shot. I also came to let you know that I don't know if I'm able to continue **_**Temptations**_** because I can't really think of a conclusion so it's on a hold indefinitely. Hopefully, I will be able to pick it back up, but I have a lot on my mind and pushing out an ending on a FanFic isn't my goal now. The only reason I decided to do a one-shot is because I had this in my head for a while. I hope you guys like and don't worry, I'll be writing again regularly soon.**


End file.
